Shadows
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: When defeated in a Yami no Game by Yami no Malik, Yami no Bakura materializes within the Pharaoh's soul room. He then decides to find the secrets hidden within the Pharaoh's soul room... with a piece of Malik tagging along, of course. [YB/M]


Shadows

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: ... First time writing Yami no Bakura/Malik. Please keep that in mind while you're reading this fic, onegai? ^_^;; Anyway, story dedicated to Malik!Jen 'cause she's my sexah hikari. P (LOL! Yami no Malik!Neko-chan = Disturbing... o.o;;) This fic was also inspired by three songs: "It's Not Me It's You" by Simon and Milo; "Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte; and "Ride On" by Loreena McKennitt. [Yes, all three different music-types... and they all inspired this... _thing_.]

~Please Note: Most of the incidents referred to in this fiction occur after episode 92, after Yami no Bakura loses his battle to Yami no Malik and ends up in Yami no Yuugi's soul/maze room. DOES CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS!!! Domo arigatou!

WARNING: Language... Yami no Bakura/Malik. SHOUNEN-AI.

DISCLAIMER: I own all of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Yami no Malik especially belongs to me 'cause I'm his fangirl. Malik!Jen also belongs to me because she's my hikari. Any and all attempts at denial are just lies. LIES, I TELL YOU~!!!

  
  
  
  


~ * ~

PART ONE: ~Ending~

  
  


"Kisama...[1]" was the first thing out of Yami no Bakura's mouth when he finally appeared behind a stairway in the Pharaoh's soul room. The white haired spirit of the Sennen [2] Ring snarled unhappily and pounded his fist against the stone wall, drawing blood across his knuckles. He glowered a bit more but finally sighed in defeat and squatted down, leaning his back against the stone slabs, rubbing his face tiredly.

'Who would have thought that Yami no Malik was crazy enough to risk his other self's body just so that he could finally be rid of... me?' Yami no Bakura thought to himself, once again growling in anger. He had been so close, _so_ close to winning the Yami no Game [3]. Of course--_had_ was the operative word. True, he had been winning the Yami no Game, but that all changed when Yami no Malik finally revealed Ra's hidden talent [4].

None of the OTHER Kami no Cards [5] had that specific attack.

Only Ra.

And with that hidden attack, Yami no Malik had screwed him over.

'Damn kisama. He had brought himself down to one lifepoint--ONE--and then fucking attacked me. [6] ONE lifepoint, dammit! I was SO close--SO close to finally getting another Sennen Item and getting his Kami no Card. SO close...' Yami no Bakura continued to muse to himself.

'Course... no one had ever expected _him_ to have put a piece of himself (his soul... if he had managed to keep it after so many years of darkness) in the Sennen Puzzle. Which was why he wasn't completely dead at this point of time--though being a spirit of a Sennen Item sure as hell was as close to being dead as a person could possibly be without actually pushing up daises.

And with that thought, Yami no Bakura finally smirked. "Che. [7] Well, at least I'm not completely dead--and now I'll have time to figure out the Pharaoh's soul room while I'm here." His smirk broadened to a deep, self-satisfied grin. "And maybe I'll be able to figure out some of the Sennen Items' secrets while stuck here."

"But what about 'Neesan [8]?"

Yami no Bakura blinked and looked up, finally noticing the slightly see-through form of Malik. "Che," he repeated. "What're _you_ doing here? I thought that you were destroyed when your yami banished me to the Yami no Game."

Malik Ishtar blinked--unknowingly copying Yami no Bakura--and squatted down so that he and Ryou's yami were eye to eye. "Iie. Like I said: When I used the Sennen Rod on you and your omote [9], I accidently infused a bit of myself into you."

"Hai. You already told me that during the duel. But your yami basically banished me to the Yami no Game. Why weren't you banished and destroyed, too?"

The platinum blonde youth shrugged. "Why weren't you completely destroyed?"

The yami opened his mouth to answer, thought better of it, and finally closed it again. 'Why tell him why I wasn't completely destroyed? Better yet to keep it to myself until the right moment...' Yami no Bakura shrugged nonchalantly in reply and asked: "But why are _you_ here?"

Malik scowled. "I need your help."

A pale white eyebrow twitched upwards. "Eh?"

"We have to stop that kisama before he can hurt 'Neesan and Rishid!"

  
  
  
  


[1]--Kisama can translate to 'bastard.' Yami no Bakura's favorite word in the subtitled seems to be 'kisama' because he calls almost every person that. -.-;; 

[2]--Sennen translates to 'thousand years.' Hence: Millennium.

[3]--Yami no Game translates to 'Dark Game.' Hence: Shadow Games.

[4]--The Kami no Card of Ra has a special attack/talent that the other two Kami no Cards DON'T have. I won't tell you what it is so that it'll at least be _somewhat_ of a surprise. P

[5]--Kami no Cards = the 'God Cards'

[6]--Yami no Malik puts himself down to one lifepoint and finally attacks Yami no Bakura during their Yami no Game. The artwork on this segment of the episode _will_ make you go: O_O!! Anyway, Yami no Malik wins the Yami no Game (*cheers*) and so Yami no Bakura fades away into the 'darkness.' (Is it just me or did that sentence contain a lot of 'yami's?)

[7]--I label it the 'Yami no Bakura' noise. Says it in the manga and sometimes in the anime. If it has an interpretation, I don't know about it. ^_^;;

[8]--'Neesan = abbreviation for oneesan. Translated to 'big sister.' (Mokuba: "'Niisama!" Thus 'big brother.')

[9]--Omote = what you're supposed to call the hikaris. *has been lectured enough on this point to know* It basically is supposed to refer to a 'surface personality.'

  
  


A/N: Phew... Finally got all of the notes done. D I know that the first chapter is relatively short, but this story will probably be only about four parts long. Hence~ later chapters will be longer. 'Sides, this is the first time I've written a Yami no Bakura/Malik. This is new territory for me. XD


End file.
